


Wind Wife

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Family Magic, Lucius Malfoy - character, Ritual, Samhain, Scorpius Malfoy - character, Sex Magic, repetition of generations, rites, selection of bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a generation, the Malfoy heir approaches the rocky tor and the stone circle to fulfill his duty to the family and be guided to his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Wife

_Samhain, 1975_

Kneeling naked in the stone circle, Lucius raised both blood-stained hands to the stars and fought for breath as the wind spun around him. It tousled his hair and kissed his heated skin, pulling shivers from him.

 _ciss nar a cissa nar narciss ciss a a a nar ciss cissa nar a cissa nar ciss a narciss a narcissa narcissa narcissa_

The wind crooned a name, _her_ name, and Lucius nodded. He climbed to his feet, legs trembling and quaky as a newborn foal, and he pressed his hands to the tall menhir in the center of the circle. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed the rough stone. "By my blood, by my seed, by the names of my ancestors and the heart of my line, I acknowledge my duty and accept my responsibility. With full understanding and a willing body and soul, I will obey."

The ancient stone quivered beneath his hands and the moon bathed him in silver light.

 _Samhain, 2000_

Draco walked the narrow path, his eyes locked on the stone circle atop the tor. The grass brushed the soles of his bared feet. The wind stirred his hair. His dark robes fluttered around him like smoke as he climbed to the summit of the rocky hill. At the edge of the circle, he paused, examining the ancient menhir standing in the center with a low, flat rock beside it. The silver box was there, just as he'd been told, shining in a beam of moonlight.

Draco stripped, shivering as the wind danced across his skin. He crossed into the circle and bowed to the four cardinal directions, then turned and faced the menhir. Veins of quartz shimmered against the dark stains that surrounded the stone, worn smooth in a wide, shoulder-high band by centuries of touch. "I am Draco Malfoy," he said, his voice rising over the wind. "Son of Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy." He recited the names of his fathers, listed his ancestors for two hundred years.

At the conclusion of his litany, he bowed his head. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the words Lucius had taught him with painstaking repetition. "I come as a supplicant. I come with open heart and pure blood. I come on bended knee to plead for your favor." He lowered to one knee, arms extended, palms open to the sky. "Generations rise and generations renew, and it has come time for me to take up the mantle my fathers wore before me. My duty is known, my responsibility is clear. Show me the way. Show me the path I must follow to honor my family's past and provide for my family's future."

The wind picked up, howling around him. It buffeted him, pushed at him. He tensed his shoulders and stiffened his frame as the wind rushed him. He refused to allow it to sway him, refused to allow it to shove him over, even as the force of it made every hair on his body stand at attention. The howl rose to a scream, ripping into his ears and chilling his blood. "I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy," he said again, repeating his lineage despite the wind stealing his words from his lips.

Dark clouds overran the sky, covering the moon and the bright swathe of the galaxy's edge, hiding the light behind a pall like mourning. "I am Draco Malfoy." Draco lifted his head and shouted at the clouds, raising his voice over the shriek of the wind. "Show me!"

The wind stopped.

The moon shone bright.

Draco opened his eyes to see the silver box fallen open, its silk interior gleaming. The object it held, a dagger with a double-edged blade, floated in the air at the level of his eyes. It revolved slowly, pointed tip aimed at the sky.

He stood, eyes never moving from the dagger, and held out both hands. The dagger spun. It shot up, turned over, and dove down like a hunting hawk. The blade scored across his palms, one edge to his left, one edge to his right. Draco held back a shout of pain as the blade cut him and blood dripped from his hands. The drops, black in the moonlight, spattered the grass as he stepped forward and shoved his hands against the menhir.

He circled it with his palms pressed to the smooth band in the stone, smearing his blood across the stains left by generations of his ancestors. When he'd made a full circuit, he stepped back. One hand rested over his heart, the other cupped his groin. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin. "Show me."

The wind picked up again, but instead of a howl, it was a purr. Instead of a chill, it brought warmth. Draco took a deep breath and extended his arms to his sides. Blood dripped from his cut palms as the wind licked his skin. It surrounded him, cradled him, caressed him. The sound pushing against his ears became breath stirring the tips of his hair and Draco shuddered as the wind pressed against him.

 _Draco._

The sound of his name floated on the wind. He opened his eyes with a gasp. Before him stood a woman, her eyes the color of the moon, her skin gleaming like stars. When she moved, her hair eddied around her naked body. She caught his hand and lowered her mouth to his palm, licking away the blood. Her tongue tickled his skin and he shuddered with a rush of heat.

The woman raised her head and smiled at him, his blood staining her lips. _Draco_ , came the floating voice again. It came from the woman without her lips moving. She moved closer to him, her hands brushing up his arms, and Draco realized he could see the menhir stone behind her, could see the outer ring of stones through her. He shivered but held fast.

Her eyes shone and her smile deepened, her teeth caught on her blood-stained lip. Her hands drifted up to cradle his cheeks, solid against him despite her translucent form. Draco swallowed hard and reached for her. He thought his hands would go right through her, but they settled on her waist, rested on the flare of her hips. She leaned into him, her arms twining around his neck. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she tipped her head up. Draco's hands slipped around her and his mouth met hers.

Her lips were warm and soft as clouds. He could taste his blood on her mouth and he licked it away, pulled every drop off her skin. The woman pressed close to him, her lips parting to allow him entrance. Draco's tongue met hers and the heat of her mouth made him tremble. Her breasts were firm against him, her nipples solid points against his chest. Draco slipped his hands up her back to gather fistfuls of her hair. She hummed in pleasure and bit at his mouth.

Draco jerked from the sharp points of her teeth. He tasted blood, but only for a second, as she licked it away from his torn lip. She slid her hands down his sides as her knees bent. She kissed his throat, his chest, his stomach, and Draco yelped in surprise when he felt her hot, wet mouth on his cock. She flicked the point of her tongue across the head, dragged the flat of her tongue up his length. Draco closed his eyes, his hands resting on her shoulders.

She tipped her head and kissed his bollocks, nuzzled into the thick golden hair surrounding his cock. She drew him into her mouth, pulled him in deep until her lips fastened around the root. Draco tipped his head back and groaned when she pulled back, leaving his skin damp and heated. Her fingers wrapped around him and she sucked him in again.

Before long, Draco's knees buckled. He collapsed in front of her and she caressed him in long, gentle strokes. She lay back, arms overhead, knees upraised and spread wide. Her back arched and she moaned. _Draco_.

He fell over her, the grass stinging his cut palms. His cock pulsed as he settled between her thighs. She reached down to clasp him and guide him into her body. His heart juddered as her warm cunt surrounded him and her chilled hands clung to him. He dropped to his elbows and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She held him close as he drove into her, wrapping her legs around his hips and her hands around his shoulders. Draco groaned with each thrust, gasped with each withdrawal.

She grabbed his hair and hauled his head up to fasten her lips on his. She kissed him, tongue sliding into his mouth in rhythm with his cock into her cunt. Her taste was of blood and her scent was of frost and her breath was the wind in his ears. She gasped and tightened around him. _Draco_!

He pushed up onto his hands and drove into her as she came. Leaves whipped around them in the howl of wind. Draco shoved his hands under her back and pulled her up. She knelt astraddle him, riding his cock. He ground into her, head thrown back, throat taut, body tense. The wind shrieked past him and Draco came, his back arched like a bow. Thick white streams pulsed from him, splattering the grass and the base of the menhir stone. He screamed with the force of it, blood and seed soaking the ground.

He collapsed on his heels, fighting for breath. Alone. Shivering, he raised both hands to the stars as the wind kissed heat from his skin.

 _ia astor tori as a tor as tor tor ia ia ia ia tori tori as tor astor ia astoria astoria astoria_

Draco nodded. He struggled to his feet, legs shaking, and he pushed his hands to the blood-stained stone. He leaned forward and touched his lips to the menhir. "By my blood, by my seed, by the names of my ancestors and the heart of my line, I acknowledge my duty and accept my responsibility. With full understanding and a willing body and soul, I will obey."

The ancient stone quivered beneath his hands and the moon bathed him in silver light.

 _Samhain 2025_

Scorpius kept his eyes locked on the stone circle as he climbed the narrow path. The wind stirred his hair and fluttered his dark robes like smoke. At the summit of the rocky hill, at the edge of the circle, he paused. The silver box was there, just as he'd been told, shining in a beam of moonlight.

Scorpius shivered as the wind danced across his naked skin when he dropped his robes into the grass. He entered the circle, greeted by the thick veins of quartz that shimmered in the dark stains on the stone. "I am Scorpius Malfoy," he said, his voice rising over the wind as he recited his lineage.


End file.
